kiss and tell
by ajstyleslover789
Summary: the summary is kinda in the story anyway kelly loves the viper randy orton and likes a couple other guys anyway she deals with her best friend dying her ex dying and guys trying to sleep with her anyway kelly finally finds her superman and loves him more than anything


summary is here sorta ok kelly is used to being with guys and loves a couple of them but her heart is set on none ohter than the viper.

It was Saturday; I was getting ready to go out with Leanne, Rylan and the gang. When I heard a knock at the door it was Kathy she was in a state "what's wrong Kathy?" I asked. "It's Nick he has not phoned me or answered any of my texts or calls. He left the house at 2.30 and it is now 7.00. Where is he?" she looked at me and then looked at her phone and saw the text from Nick (We need to talk Kathy. I can't ever see you again with Kelly and Rylan it is awkward they think I spend too much time with you. Call me!) So she picked up the telephone and phoned nick "Hey nick it's me yeah it just is not working I guess I'll see you around babe"

It was time to get my keys and go out to the car. "Are you coming Kath?" "No is it ok if I stay here for a while" "sure no problem, as long as you don't mind Rylan here as well. Suddenly I felt my phone ringing in my bra I answered it and it was Nick. (Tell her I love her and if she does not want to talk then fine she won't see me ever I've got hold of a gun and suicide pills so bye I guess "BANG" beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep) All I heard was the beep of the phone cutting off. I started to cry and Kathy asked me why I was crying and I explained to her.

Then Rylan took me and her to nicks and we knocked at the door and mike answered and I asked him where is nick he said to us he is upstairs sleeping in the bed. "I just came home Kell are you ok,"mike asked, I replied," Yeah I'm fine Mike". Mike went through to the kitchen to get a beer and I ran upstairs to find nick lying on his bed the gun in his hand but there was no sign of blood, the pills were open, I started to mutter to myself " please don't let him be dead, I checked his pulse and felt a faint beat. I phoned 911 "hello operators I need an ambulance to 1447 Gun Hill Road the Bronx My friend is unconscious I think he has taken an overdose.

We arrived at the hospital just as the ambulance was coming in to the emergency block. I rushed in forgetting I still had on my 4 inch platforms fell flat on my face in front of my mom who started to laugh and asked me if I was ok. After that embarrassing moment I asked her what room Nick Donatello was in. She replied "sorry bunny he is in recovery at the moment why?" Him and Kathy fell out and he said he was gonna kill himself, Mom I'm so scared I need to rest I feel like im gonna faint. Do you want me to phone your dad, No mom im fine dad would flip if he found out about nick. Well honey I have to phone him anyway, my mom went to phone my dad who was busy at work.

Suddenly I heard a familiar voice "well well if it isn't little Kelly-Kelly, whats the matter sweetheart looks like you've seen a ghost. " It was none other than Philip Brooks or C.M Punk as he referred to himself. "What do you want punk" I said "oh nothing I just heard nick tried to kill himself. He said with a sneer "why don't you go and get your championship oh wait Dwayne beat you." I replied .(you see we were all wrestlers in wwe smackdown and raw.)

After that I went into the room nick was in, I couldn't bear to see him like this he looked so helpless. Suddenly he mumbled something, I went over beside him and held his hand and said oh nick why did you do this to yourself. He then mumbled "I didn't" I stayed there the whole night with him.

The next day he was alert so I asked him about last night he said he was not really going to do it he did not know what happened. One minute he was thinking of doing it then the next he feels a big heavy object falling on him and is unconscious. "Nick, Kathy is really worried about you." "Oh God I forgot I hurt her most tell her to come in". He said looking concerned.

Kathy was standing outside the room listening and then she went in and him and her had a private talk. I said to Rylan can you watch them two im gonna go see mike and ask him something, ok

I got back into the car and drove to mike's when I got to the house I walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Edge came to the door instead and I said "where's mike?" Edge looked at me and said "well someone looks gorgeous " I suddenly realized I still had on my diva outfit, I smiled and then he said " he went out with Layla and Maria why is everything ok?." I explained the whole thing to him and then completely broke down. He then knelt down beside me and looked me in the eyes and then kissed me. I wanted to break free of him but somehow I just went limp in his arms, we didn't even notice mike coming in, mike just stared at us until he noticed it was me. "EDGE GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER, "Mike screamed. All Edge did was stop and stand up dwarfing him. Mike glared at me and said maybe you should leave edge; I and kel have to talk. Edge stared at me and said "do you want me to go?" I paused thinking what would happen if he did stay and I quickly said " edge it would be best if you went," mike then sat down on the sofa and pulled me closer to him so I was now sitting on his lap, he asked why I came here and I explained the whole thing.

Back at the hospital, Nick and Kathy were sorting things out when Nick blacked out and Kathy ran to get a nurse leaving Rylan standing over the bed thinking to himself" oh who would want to do this to Nick I mean sure he can be a bit stupid at times but he is a nice guy," It was time for Nick's operation to fix the cut on the back of his head.

Back at Mike's he questioned me about what had happened with me and Edge and if I actually loved him. It was all too much questions for me and I replied by telling him that I feel faint, he carried me up to his room and placed me on the bed and I fell asleep for what seemed like ages but in fact was only 3 hours . I woke up and got the scare of my life mike was sound asleep next to me topless, I said quietly to myself "please let him be fully dressed from the bottom down I peeked under the covers and sighed whew thank gosh he only had his boxers on I mean I was with Justin Gabriel and I was happy just me and him.

But I had one no wait three problems one was mike two was edge and three was punk none of them seemed to get that I was happy with justin, me and him have been through alot and punk knew that. I untangled myself from mikes arms and put on my jumper and went downstairs to get something to eat when the doorbell rang I looked through the peephole and saw a tall, tanned ,handsome guy I opened it and he looked down and said "oh hey Kelly is mike here?" I think to myself how does he know my name and I say "mikes upstairs in bed" he took off his jacket and sat down on the sofa and asked me "so how you been" I reply saying I don't mean to be rude but who are you?"he laughs and looks at me then pulls up his sleeve and shows me a tattoo of a viper ,

I suddenly realize who he is and run and squeal "RANDY your back omg I have missed you so much." "Woah don't knock me off the chair Kell its ok im not leaving or anything." I looked up at him and smiled saying "where on earth have you been." He replied with pulling his left sleeve up and showing bruises and cuts from fighting , I pulled my phone out and there was a message from an unknown number it read (hey Barbie doll just texted to let you know that Nicky boy is dead no matter what.) I started to panic and randy said "woah kellz are u ok do u want me to fone Justin?" I thought for a moment then looked up into randy's gorgeous baby blue eyes he smiled and damn did that make me feel good, I then said to him can I stay at yours and yes can you fone him I need him . Suddenly a phone call came thorugh from kathy saying nick died during the operation due to a swollen vein in his brain kathy cried all night while rylan went home comforting her . They had become attached through this whole thing.

Randys POV I looked into Kelly's Ocean blue eyes and smiled at her and nodded then she went upstairs and came back an hour later with her things and took them to my black BMW and drove to mine. (end of Randys POV) I sat in Randys car watching him his muscles tensing at the breeze coming through the window on my side I felt like grabbing them but controlled my thoughts as though randy had heard what I was saying in my mind he pulled over and said can you get that itchy spot on my left arm Kell I can't quite get it as I don't have sharp nails like you. I put my hand on his arm and started to scratch he then took my hand and wrapped it round his muscle and said go ahead, it was so warm and big I then looked into his baby blue eyes again and he cupped his hands round my cheeks and softly kissed me I then kissed him back deepening the kiss and he started to stroke my hair and I started tugging at his shirt he sensed the need and quietly told me to follow him I then noticed we were parked outside his house, when inside I turned him around and went back to kissing this time he took off his shirt revealing his gorgeous six pack and muscles he then carried me towards his bedroom and we were just about to continue when the doorbell rang randy chucked on his shirt and went to answer the door while I sorted myself back to the way I was before and then went into the bathroom and went and chucked my head underneath the shower so my hair was wet making whoever it was at the door thinking that I just came out of the shower. "Kelly justin's here " I ran downstairs right into his arms he looked me in the eyes and said "you get more pretty everytime I see you" he was just about to say something when I put my finger on his lips and said "shh don't speak "I then kissed him and he lifted me up and twirled me we completely forgot that randy was there I then heard him clearing his voice and said "oh sorry randy " he just nodded and justin asked me what was wrong and I explained the whole thing then just sat with him he asked me if I was going to stay with him and the rest of nexus I said I could'nt, hiding the fact that I wanted to sleep with randy, I explained I did not want to putup with wade and david he just said call me if you need me he then kissed me and said bye to randy and then left. randy locked the door and turned around and noticed i was behind him (randys POV)She was so close to me and I didn't expect what happened next she leaned in to me and softly kissed me then we deepened the kiss and she tugged at my shirt again which I gladly took off(end of Randys POV) I took him upstairs into the bedroom and we continued from where we left off, In the morning the sun shone brightly through the crack in the curtains I turned over and noticed randy sound asleep he looked gorgeous when he is asleep I looked under the covers and found my pants I chucked them on then went to chuck on my clothes but instead I chucked on randys rko shirt and then chucked on my hotpants and went downstairs and made some toast and oj I took up some pancakes and syrup for randy and more oj, I said morning gorgeous he opened those gorgeous baby blues and smiled when he saw the food I said back in a minute I need to pee he said" hurry up beautiful" after that I went back into bed and snuggled up beside him he then turned me round and started stroking my hair and giving me kisses in my neck I turned so I was facing him he stopped and looked at me and I grabbed his hand he started undressing me he stopped and I put my finger to his lips and said "shh let me " he stopped and then I crashed my lips into his after that moment we fell sound asleep again and didn't wake up till haf 3 in the afternoon. (Randys Pov) I woke up and looked at her she was so pretty when she was sleeping I noticed the bruises on her arms and thought to myself what has mike done to her. I know he has anger issues but he loves her too much.(end of randys pov) I woke up and got the scare of my life. I went downstairs and saw the front door open I screamed when I saw him lying motionless on the floor, randy woke up and rushed down stairs hearing my scream he saw what I was looking at and quietly prayed that mike would be ok, he was still breathing but barely his eyes were bloodshot and he had blood coming from his mouth I stood their then clutched my stomach as I felt sick. Randy saw this first he phoned 911 and asked them for an ambulance to his adress when they got here it was too late I cried to myself but secretly I was happy mike had made my life a living hell he had beat me senseless. Randy took me gently in his arms and comforted me I pulled away from him and said " phone justin please " (Randys POV) she stood their barely being able to stand I grabbed the phone and called justin "dude we need you right now" (END of randys pov) the door burst open justin burst through the door after hearing the news about mike, I ran straight into his arms and broke down he hushed me in his cute south african accent and I forgot randy was there staring at me and him , I turned and looked into randys face his face was slightly turned into a smirk but his eyes were full of jealousy. We were in utter shock that mike would do this to himself. justin asked me if I still wanted to stay at randys I looked at randy then said to justin " I can't baby I hate to stay with wade and david sorry " he left, me and randy stared at each other and then I sat down on the couch thinking why did I do this if I never told him I hated him he wouldn't be dead. as though randy had heard me he sat down beside me and started to stroke my arm then he said " you should go with justin kel " I look at him then ask him why he explained he needed to talk with an old friend i got my things and phoned justin "baby can you pick me up and take me round to your apartment please thanks "

justin rolled up in his blue honda prelude and we drove to his and he opened the door and I got in and unpacked my clothes, I had a cold shower and got changed into my red top and white jeans and adidas trainers. I went downstairs and was met by non other than wade barret the leader of nexus. he took my hand then sat me down at a table and came back with food, I ate it all then went upstairs to find justin in the bed waiting for me. I climbed on to the bed and lay beside him my head resting on his stomach. he stroked my hair and said to me "u ok babe" instead of replying I sat up and took my top off as I was too warm and then started to tease Justin and pulled his t-shirt off to show his beautiful tanned body. we cuddled and kissed while watching csi:new york for a while then I got a call " hi kell its me do you want to come over a need to talk to you now its aj btw, i got changed and told justin ill be back soon

I got into my car and drove to ajs I went inside and aj stepped up behind me and placed his hands on my back and I turned around and was met by ajs warm lips on mine "mmm ive missed you so much kelly" I was thinking in my head this isn't right but I went along with it mostly because aj was bigger than any of the others and stronger I said "hey there aj what do you need to speak to me about " he explained that randy had called him and told him that I was in town and that I was missing him. I said " awww did he miss me he never acted like that last time I went away", so how's the phenomal aj styles then" I said with a giggle. he nodded "im good just wanting to know how my baby is and what she is up to i laughed and then he kissed me again closer and more passionate, he took me up to the bedroom and we continued where we left off .

it was friday and i woke up next to aj and quietly got dressed heading back to randys i knocked on the door and he let me in we both sat down on the couch and chatted about work and stuff he pulled me in closer and i put my head on his shoulders and we relaxed for a while i told him i need to text justin ok be back soon i phoned justin and sadly ended it with him. i went back downstairs and sat with randy he played with my hair and i just melted in his arms i was happy i had the perfect guy who would never leave me.


End file.
